I'm Always by Your Side
by Konatsu-N
Summary: Kido looked strange lately, in fact, she looked terrible. But no one noticed except Kano. Kano is trying his best to find out about what happened to her, which leads to another thing... KidoxKano. Rated T just because. ONESHOT desu.


**Hi guys… Long, long time no see… By the way I changed my pen name from InsigniaOfFairyTail to Konatsu-N Now. I FINALLY ABLE TO WRITE A KAGEROU DAYS FANFICTION. All this time, on my writer's hiatus I was focusing myself on drawing. Another identity revealed. I'm an Illustrator. Surprised? Nah, scratch it. I don't really want to brag. I have tons of ideas! Noragami, Kimi ni Todoke, Bleach (What I really want to write for 4 years but I abandoned and deleted my first Bleach fanfic because I thought it was very bad), SAO, From the New World, Nagi no Asukara, and many more. I actually wrote a fanfic of 'Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Soudesuyo?' in my phone notes on my free time, but the memory was accidentally deleted. Btw i uploaded this story on wattpad. Yeah, i also made an account on wattpad.**

**So, the idea of this fanfic always haunts my mind whenever I'm going to sleep. So I write it to get it out of my mind.**

**Enough with the chitchat. Let's just move on to the story.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU DAYS NOR KAGEROU PROJECT AND MEKAKUCITY ACTORS.**

**Sorry for the mistakes and bad grammars if you find some.**

* * *

A young boy with blonde hair was lying on the living room couch with a book covering his head. He wasn't asleep. He was daydreaming, that's all. There's something bothering Shuuya Kano lately. He was concerned with a certain olive green-coloured hair girl with some sort of cold eyes. Yes, Tsubomi Kido. The girl that has been living with him for a long time, the girl that cares for her friends, the girl he likes to tease, the girl he secretly has a crush on.

She seemed gloomy lately. The truth is, she always looks gloomy. What's been bothering him was her eyes and nose. Her nose was a bit red. Her eyes were red and swollen. The dark circles under her eyes are visible to him. His suspicion is. She had been crying all night, and was not able to sleep these days. The others seem like they didn't notice at all. Was it her eye power that makes it so? Maybe she used it to make it less noticeable.

But he noticed. Why? He always watches her, pays attention to her. There's a possibility that Seto noticed, but he was busy with his part time job and taking care of the others lately, especially Mary. Kano wants to help her, but how? If he just asked, she will be more uncomfortable. But there's no other way. So he thought to find a good time to ask her, alone, and without the others around them.

He was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice that someone was calling for him. He felt someone poked his arm. "Kano. Kano-san." He put away the book that was covering his face to see a flat-faced Konoha. "Sorry. Were you sleeping?" he asked. Kano grinned like usual to hide his troubled face. "No, not at all. I was just lazing off. Do you need anything?" He said. "I'm hungry." Konoha said, straightly.

Crickets.

"Why me? There's Hibiya there. He can cook." Kano said, still grinning. He sat up, scratching his head. _'God, this guy is a pain in the ass if he's hungry'_. He thought. He stood up and walked to Hibiya. "Hey, you better cook something for him or else." He said. "What do you mean 'or else'?! And Konoha, you have eaten breakfast just 2 hours ago! Aaahhh, this is troublesome!" Hibiya stood up and started to find some ingredients in the fridge. "I know. You better use this chance to teach him how to cook. If he's good enough, you can leave him cooking alone." Kano said. "I want to join!" Mary raised her hand. She ran to the kitchen.

Kano left the room, and went to the bathroom, but the door was locked. 'Someone is inside. I better wait.' He thought. After a while, the door was opened, revealing a girl that was inside his mind a couple of minutes ago. "Kano? I have done using the bathroom. You can use it now." She said. "Okay." And she left. Kano stared at her for a while. Her face looked a bit wet. Maybe she was washing her face just now. He stayed in silence. He knew the reasons.

The entire day, Kido looked just fine. Mekakushi Dan were so lively that day, they played trump cards, truth or dare, which was suggested by Seto, and many more. Kano buried his plan to ask Kido. Maybe now is not the time. And Kido looked okay today.

Night time came. The gang was tired so they stopped playing anything that needs much energy. The clock now reached 9 o'clock, and the tired gang went to sleep early. Kano was still awake, reading his book in his room. He kept reading for a couple of hours until midnight, he decided to stop reading and go to sleep.

He was asleep for about half an hour, but he was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He looked at the clock_. 'It's already half past one. Who could it be?'_ He stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door slowly, revealing a familiar figure.

There it is. It was Kido with her swollen eyes, and red nose. Kano was surprised. Silence came, but then Kido managed to speak. "Kano…. Can i… can… can I sleep with you tonight?" She said with a low voice. Double shock. Kano stayed silence for a while. "Of course. Come in." Kido walked in and stood in front of the bed. She let Kano lie down first.

Kano let Kido lie down beside him on his bed. Both of them stayed at that position, until Kido shifted to face him. "I'm sorry to wake you in the middle of the night." She said. "It's okay. I don't mind." He replied. Silence screamed between them again. 'This is the time, Kano. It's now or never.' He thought.

"So.. What's wrong…?" He finally managed to ask.

"You… you knew about my current state, do you?" Kido threw back another question. Kano was surprised. So all this time, whenever Kido tried to cover her swollen eyes and red nose, she knew that he already noticed her. "Yeah. Sorry. I knew all this time, but I'm afraid to ask you. Until now." He looked anywhere to avoid her face. When he looked at her again, he realized that tears started trickling down her face. "Shuu…ya…." His eyes widened. She has never called him by his first name.

"It's just….. a nightmare. But it keeps haunting me for weeks. It-it's…" She stopped her sentence and cried. Kano stared at her with a worried face. It hurts him to see her like this. Kido, the one who always looked tough, but on the inside, he knows that she is fragile. He reached out his hand and cupped her face. Kido stared back at him, tears still flowing out.

"Do you mind to tell me what it was?" He said. Kido looked back down. "….Sorry…. it was too horrifying. I can't bring myself to talk about it." She sobbed. He caressed her cheek. "It's okay. You don't have to." He said gently. He moved closer and embraced her in his arms. This time, it was Kido's turn to be surprised. He put his chin on her head and started stroking her soft hair. He didn't know that her smell was so intoxicating. He didn't know that she was so warm. "It's okay. I'm here. Just… don't cry. It hurts so much when I see you cry." He said.

Kido was still shocked, until Kano said that words, she began to relax her body. She snuggled closer to his chest. She was happy that he tried to comfort her. His voice was very gentle than his usual voice. The warmth from him makes he looked different. Kido didn't mind that he saw this weak side of her. In fact, he is the only person that she would show this side to.

They were comfortable with the position they were in. The cold night air didn't seem to bother. Kido looked up to Kano. They eyes were locked to each other, and Kido brought herself to speak again. "Can we… stay like this until morning?" Kido's voice was inaudible, but loud enough for Kano to hear. "Sure." He said as he held her tighter. "Kido." He called to her. "Hmm?" She looked up again.

"You can come here whenever you can't sleep. I'm always by your side. I love you." He finally managed to confess to her. He was relieved, though. Kido's eyes widen. Kano smiled. It wasn't the idiotic grin he has that's always plastered to his face every day, instead it was a sincere, genuine smile. This is the first time she saw Kano smiled like that. She blushed, and buried her face to his chest again in a flash. Kano chuckled. "You're cute like that, Tsubomi." She blushed even more. She was relieved that Kano can't see her face right now. It's much redder than before. Maybe it's the same as a tomato, she thought.

She stayed quiet for a while and then she managed to reply. "Me… too…" she mumbled. Kano can't quite hear her, because she's still burying her face. "What? Sorry, I cannot quite hear you." He said. Kido looked up again. "I… love you too." She pouted until she felt his lips brushing against her. Her eyes widen once again. She kissed back, but she held it a bit. Unfortunately, it was short. It's similar to a quick peck. "You can have the long version in the morning." He grinned. "Good night, Kano." Kido said with a sour face. "Good night, and sweet dreams." And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There. I wrote this while listening to Aoi Eir's song 'Faceless' and 'Yume no Owari' well I just want to listen to it, but it came to me that the second song kinda fits with this story. The title means 'End of Dream' if I translate it roughly. I don't know if that's the perfect translation though. I will be glad if you marked this as favorite or REVIEWing this story. Thanks for reading**!


End file.
